


The Dancing Dragon

by SovereignOfGeeks



Series: The Legend Of Arya [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks
Summary: Four months ago the world was nearly destroyed by the Night King. However, his evil was put to an end by Avatar Arya. With her power, the world was saved. With the Avatar's oversight, Daenerys Targaryen was chosen as the Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms. However, as she gains what she's always wanted. She finds herself unable to firebend. Now she must set out to learn the secrets of firebending and regain her firebending.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Legend Of Arya [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. The Queen Without Power

Chapter One The Queen Without Power

  
  


Four months ago the world was nearly destroyed by the Night King. However, his evil was put to an end by Avatar Arya. Who using her vast power to defeat The Night King and sealed Vaatu away in the Spirit World where he belongs. The Seven Kingdoms chose Daenerys Targaryen as there queen and Avatar Arya along with her new husband. Gendry Stark and her family returned to the north. 

Jon Stark formerly Snow. Daenerys’ lover chose to stay behind and help his love rule her kingdom. However, with all good comes bad. What comes after Daenerys’s great dream of the Iron Throne. What happens once she achieves her dream?

* * *

Jon Stark looked to his love as they stood across from each other in the training grounds of the Red Keep. A grin on his face.   
  
“You ready to lose,” he said as Dany grinned,   
  
“We’ve never fought and yet you're so sure you’ll win!” she snapped as he grinned,   
  
“I may not be the very best but I know I am one of the best waterbenders in the world,” he said as she smirked as Jon took in a breath and rushed forward summoning water from his waterskin as Dany jumped forward. Throwing her hand forward to fire out her white flames and block the blow. However, nothing came. A puff of normal flames steamed from her fist as the water slammed her back several feet. She was up in an instant.   
  
“What the fuck just happened” she snapped as Jon stared,   
  
“Dany are you o-” he started as she glared,   
  
“Shut up Jon,” she said as she takes a breath, grunts, and proceeds to try to firebend. No flames only a puff of smoke,   
  
“What was that?! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!” she shouted as Jon looked in worry,   
  
“Did you eat breakfast?” he asked hoping she’d say no,   
  
“Of course I ate stupid! Oh what the fuck!” she screamed.

Tyrion sneaking up on them only made her madder,   
  
“My Queen. You have a meeting in-” he started she whipped,   
  
“Having a bit of trouble here!” she snapped as he grinned,   
  
“What having trouble with you're bending” he mocked as she glared,   
  
“I’ll have you killed,” she said as he laughed,   
  
“With you're firebending?” he asked as she stared before glaring,   
  
“Oh you are asking for it Tyrion,” she spat as he sighed,   
  
“If you're having issues with you're bending maybe Lyanna can help you. If not her I’m sure Avatar Ary-” he started as Dany shook her head,   
  
“Arya just got married! She’s earned a break” she said as Jon nodded,   
  
“I’m sure my mother knows something,” he said as Dany nodded to her lover and the two marched to find the Stark Woman as Tyrion stared in fear,   
  
“But what about the meeting,” he said but he was met with no reply, 

“At least she’s not skipping to fuck her boy toy this time,” he muttered. 

* * *

Lyanna opened her eyes at the sound of knocking on her door as she spoke,   
  
“Come in,” she said as she stood from her meditation and her son and the Queen entered.   
  
“Mother we need your help,” Jon said as she raised a brow,   
  
“What no. Good morning mother? No. How did you sleep, mother? God’s I’ve lived with you for what three months and you're already just barging in asking for shit” she teased as Jon looked away as Dany sighed,   
  
“Lyanna I’ve got bad news. I’ve lost my stuff,” she said as Lyanna jumped,   
  
“Hey I haven’t touched your stuff,” she countered as Dany looked down,   
  
“I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone,” she said as Lyanna stared in wonder as her face grew soft and understanding,   
  
“Really how long,” she asked as Dany threw up her hands,   
  
“I don’t know! I can’t create any fire at all!” she said as Jon nodded,   
  
“It's recent. She hasn’t fought since the Battle Of Winterfell,” he said as she nodded.   
  
“Dany it’s because you're Queen,” she said as Dany nearly fell over,   
  
“That’s mad. No way” she said as Lyanna shook her head,

  
“Firebending is born from drive. Passion. It’s power. All your life you're driving as been the Throne” Lyanna explained as Dany stared in horror,   
  
“So it’s like fuel?” Jon asked as Lyanna nodded,

“Dany you’ll need to learn to draw you're firebending from another source. The original” Lyanna said as Dany stared,   
  
“That’s not possible” she panicked,

“My children had no elder dragons to teach them. They don’t know advanced firebending” she said as Lyanna smiled,   
  
“Who said anything about you're dragons,” she said as Jon barked forward,   
  
“Mother. Dany’s dragons are the ONLY Dragons” Jon pointed out as Lyanna nodded,

“That is what many think,” she said as Dany stared,   
  
“Back up are you saying there are more dragons,” she asked as Lyanna shook her head,   
  
“I’m not sure. But I do have a rumor that could help,” she said as Dany nodded her head,   
  
“What is it,?” Jon asked as his mother grinned,   
  
“I’ve heard rumors of powerful spiritual energy in Old Valyria. I’m not sure what it is. Or if the rumors are even true and I’ve never had time to make the trip. Been busy” Lyanna said as Dany stared,   
  
“Powerful spirits,” she asked as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“Dragons have the choice to become Spirit’s in death much like the Avatar’s Animal Guides,” she said as Jon’s eyes grew wide,   
  
“Arya did tell me about a dog called Naga! Avatar’s Korra’s guide” he said as Dany stared,   
  
“So you're telling me. If I go to Old Valyria I could meet one of the old Dragons from before they died out,” she asked as Lyanna nodded,   
  
“It’s possible. But such a spirit may want nothing to do with us. If it did. It’s likely it would have made itself known to Arya,” she said as Dany took in a breath,   
  
“Then I guess I’m going,” she said as Jon smiled,   
  
“When do we leave,” he asked as she shook her head and looked to Jon,   
  
“This is something I need to do alone. I’ll take Drogon to the edge of the land and sail to Old Valyria myself” she said as Jon stared,   
  
“No way. It’s not safe! Without you're bending,” he started as Lyanna shook her head,   
  
“Dany is right. This is her destiny and hers alone,” she said softly as Dany looked to her and bowed her head,   
  
“Thank you. I’ll set out as soon as possible” she said as Lyanna smiled,   
  
“Dany I have no idea what could be their,” she said as Jon nodded,   
  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll bring a sword,” she said as they stared,   
  
“I’ll be fine. I know how to fight hand to hand due to my training. If there is one thing my brother did well it was teaching combat” she said with a smile as Jon sighed,   
  
“You're not going to let me win this are you?” he asked as she smiled,   
  
“Not a chance in hell,” she said as placed his lips on hers,   
  
“Then you have to promise to come back”   
  
“Of course I’ll come back and when I get back I’m beating you in a duel” she teased as he glared,   
  
“Yeah right,” he snapped.

End Of Chapter One 


	2. Old Valyria

Chapter Two Old Valyria 

With Drogon’s help, it took nearly a week and a half to arrive at the Southern coast of central Essos. She thought back to the last time she was this close to Valyria. When she had helped Avatar Arya save the sun. As they landed near the water. As she flew over the seas Old Valyria comes into sight. The Great Dead Kingdom. She partly wondered what had happened here. 

  
The Doom of Valyria was an event of utter terror. Looking back it almost sounded like an Avatar level threat. Something only the Avatar could have stopped.

She remembered the day she met Arya Stark. She came into her Kingdom and asked for her help saving the world. She watched her fight with all she had to save everyone. It was then she found herself respecting the girl. The very title of Avatar. 

She knew if she ever crossed Arya she would lose. She aided in the War With The Dead and was chosen to lead the Seven Kingdoms. She wondered what they’d have done if they didn’t choose her. If they knew the truth about Cersei’s death. She shook the thoughts away as the city came into view. It’s once high towers struggling to stand as she pulls Drogon down and lands on the ground and slides off. 

“You stay here. The rest I must do alone. I’ll call you when I’m ready ok?” she asked as he gave a nod and she turned around. 

As she walked forward. She looks to the buildings in wonder. 

“Buildings are ancient. I’ve never seen anything like it,” she says as she removes her blade and moves to swipe vines out of the way as she slashes. A sword is not something she had great skill in.   
  
Of course, she’d used fire swords but that was always aided by her bending. Even the air seemed colder then she was used to. She tried to think of a time she’d been cold. The North perhaps. On a normal day when she didn’t bend in battle. But never like this. Her skin itself felt cold in the air alone.

As she steps forward she feels a wire tripped her feet as she whips around and sees spears shoot out from the damaged wall to her left hidden by vines. Her eyes grow wide as she jumped forward. Her eyes are wide in terror.   
  
“I thought no one lived here?” she asked as she stood up. Maybe she could get help from a person!   
  
“Hello! Anyone! My Name is Daenerys Targaryen! Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms! Mother Of” she froze and shook her head,   
  
“Who am I talking to? It must have been an old trap” she told herself as she walked forward. She glanced around to see old engravings. Men doing odd poses. The way they moved was almost like her dragon’s flying in the sky.    
  
As she walked she felt the cracks below her feet. The ground itself broken. She took more steps into the city as she past fallen the statues of men. Of what she assumed were Kings. The ground covered in burn marks.   
  
“What happened? Really. What brought this great kingdom to its knees” Dany asked as she sighed. 

She knew Valyria was the capital city of the once-great civilization known as the Valyrian Freehold. Valyria's power was based on the taming and use of dragons in warfare. How could a kingdom like that fall so easily?

* * *

Sansa sat in her massive tent of the earth in the grandest chair. Lords in front of her. Raising they're complaints.   
  
“Tens of thousands of Northmen fell in the Great War defending all of Westeros, and those that survived have seen too much and fought too hard, to ever kneel again and yet you submit! You are the most powerful waterbender in the world!” Lyanna Of House Mormont snapped as Sansa sighed,   
  
“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it once more. I trust The queen and Arya will not allow a war,” she said as Lord Glover glared,   
  
“So you take orders from your sister” he snapped as Lyanna glared,   
  
“Watch your mouth. Her sister is Avatar Arya and is to be given the highest respect” she snapped as Sansa stood,   
  
“This is over. I will not discuss this further. There will be no war! The north will remain part of the Seven Kingdoms,” she said as Lord Glover looked away with a glare.   
  
“Oh course My Lady,” he said darkly.

“Now onto the matter of food,”

* * *

Dany took a step closer to the engravings in wonder. As she walked she felt a hand grip her shoulder and she turned around and her eyes grew wide as a fist slammed into her face.

Her world went black. 

* * *

Dany forced herself up as she found herself on a bed that hurt so much it could only be made of rocks. Her back felt like it was on fire as she forced herself up. Everything hurt. She looked forward to see the silver bars of a cell. 

Outside stood a group of three men. Each in a long light red robe as they stare at her with eyes of anger.   
  
“I am Gaemon and these are my top guards,” he said as she stood slowly and fearfully,   
  
“I am Daenerys” she started as he glared,   
  
“We know who you are! I want to know why you came here,” he snapped as she took a breath,   
  
“I heard rumors of a powerful person here. I’d hoped it may be a dragon that could help me regain my firebending,” she said as Gaemon glared.   
  
“The master will not see a Targaryen,” Gaemon said as her eyes grew wide,   
  
“There is someone?” she asked in joy as he glared,   
  
“The Valyrian Warriors have lived under these cities and protected the master for millions of years. If you think we will let you and you're distorted the ways of firebending near her you have lost your mind,” he snapped as she stared,   
  
“Distorted? What are you talking about” she asked as the guard laughed,   
  
“This bitch knows nothing. She has no right to even stand here” he snapped as she jumped back. Reaching for her sword to find it gone.   
  
They must have taken it.

She needed to get out of this cell.   
  
“I thought no one survived the Doom?” she asked as Gaemon laughed,   
  
“Very few did. The ones who did. Stayed behind and learned the ways of the master.” he said as she took a breath,   
  
“I don’t know how I distorted the ways of firebending. I’m the Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms and I’m trying to lead them into an era of peace. I need to be able to protect myself and the weak,” she said as Gaemon glared,   
  
“That is what they all said. Master has told us the stories of how you all learned the arts and used it to kill. Isn’t that what your father did! Kill. Burn.. Abusing fire to destroy” he snapped as she stared down,   
  
“My father was a bad man. I will never say otherwise. Please trust me” she pleaded as one of the guards who the man called Konietzko spoke up,   
  
“Gaemon perhaps we should allow the master to see her,” he said as he looked into her violet eyes. She stared as she took him in. He was a tall man with brown skin, angular features, green eyes, and a goatee. He had dark brown afro-textured hair styled into dreadlocks, with most of the locks tied back in a bun and with golden bands on the ends. 

“Konietzko! She is a Targaryen! She’s one of the monsters who abused the dragons,” he yelled as her head snapped. How dare he!   
  
“Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal are my children! I’d die before I hurt them” she snapped as Gaemon glared,

“Yet you are here. Unable to see the truth right in front of you” he snapped as she stared,   
  
“They don’t know the original forms,” she offered sadly, “I wish they did. I’d do anything to give them the chance to learn the ways of their kind” she said in earnest as Konietzko spoke once more,   
  
“The Master said the only living Targaryen is friends with the Avatar,” he said as Gaemon’s eyes grew wide as he looked to her,   
  
“Is this true! You are friends with Avatar Arya?” he asked as Dany nodded slowly,   
  
“I don’t fully understand why. But somehow I’ve disrespected the art of firebending. I never wanted to. I learned from my brother… he wasn’t the greatest man. My whole life my desire for the Iron Throne has fueled me! I don’t want it to be fuel by the wish of conquest anymore” Dany took a breath as she knelt to the ground and pressed her head to the floor,   
  
“Please teach me,” 

End Of Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Konietzko is a reference to one of Avatar's Creators. This Chapter shows Dany arriving and being captured. Once more this is a pretty simple story. Really want to do something for Gendrya week but I'm so busy! I couldn't even post a finished chapter on time!


	3. The Dancing Dragon

  
Chapter Three The Dancing Dragon

As Dany was walked roughly up the steps to the tallest tower she felt a growing dread. Perhaps they’d just kill her here. Throw her off the ledge and be done with her. She knew it was unlikely she could defeat three men in such a small space. 

As she stood the men stepped back. As she looked off the edge of the tower and saw a massive hole in the ground. Terror filled her. 

“When you present yourself to her, she will examine you. she’ll read your heart, your soul, and your ancestry” Gaemon said as her eyes grew wide with fear and terror. “If she deems you worthy. The Seven Kingdoms will have there Queen Of Flame back,” he explained as she spoke,

“And if I’m not worthy?” she asked in fear as she gulped,

“Then you won’t need to worry about your kingdom anymore,” he smirked as she looked to Konietzko who gave her a nod as she took a breath.

They slammed the door to the tower as the ground started to shake. She was blown back to the ground as wind fired from the hole. Reminding her much of the Avatar’s airbending. 

Out of the hole flew an old dragon! Flying into the sky with grace. It was made of white scales and looked older then she could ever count. 

It lowered itself before her and spoke,

“Hello Young Lady,” she greeted as Dany jumped back.

“You can talk?” she asked as the dragon nodded,

“My name is Jaehaera,” she offered as Dany nodded slowly,

“Master Jaehaera may I ask how you speak,” she asked bowing her head. Jaehaera was easily one hundred times the size of all her dragons combined.

“Dragons are powerful. Many millennia ago. Dragon’s crossed over from the Spirit World and as humans hid away on the back of the Ancient One’s. When Avatara Wan chose to close the portals and foolishly separate the two worlds. We chose to remain. Over time many of us lost our connections to the Spirit World. However the mightiest of Dragons. Being so powerful in life the great one. Qiáng. So strong he was able to fight with Old Iron himself. A spirit able to battle Avatars. These Dragon’s. Like myself have the power to regain our original spiritual forms in death. Like the great Iroh'' Jaehaera explained as Dany nodded,

“Thank you for your wisdom. I’ve come here to ask to be taught the ways of fire” she asked as Jaehaera stared in her eyes. Anger striking her face,

“You are a Targaryen!” she snapped as Dany jumped back.

“I am,” she said proudly and in fear as the master stared into her eyes,

“You're father used fire to kill as have you… yet you are kind and righteous” Jaehaera explained as Dany gulped and stare bravely,

“You are strong-willed and caring. You put your life’s goal at risk to aid the Avatar. Why?” Jaehaera asked as Dany took a breath,

“The Night King had to be stopped before he hur” she was cut off,

“You risked your life to stop the Sallan Harten from killing Tàiyáng,” she stated before flying over and lower her shoulder as she growled,

“Targaryens kept dragons like pets and used them to kill! Destroy,” she reminded Dany as she nodded. Jaehaera looked at Dany and opened her mouth and fire shot out. Dany closed her eyes and held up her arms in terror as she screamed.

The pain never came. 

She was engulfed by a rapidly rising multi-colored flame. 

It was unlike anything she’d ever seen. She stared as understanding filled her. Sadness at her misuse and joy at learning. Tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her face. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said as the flames faded and she found herself seeing how large the tower top was. As if she wasn’t able to see it the first time. The engravings in her mind. 

“I understand,” she said as the dragon smile,

“Then dance with me,” she said as she flew. Dany followed her. 

Dany gets into a punching position and moves into another position with her arms spread in a low arc above her shoulders. She bends quickly into a position with her arms stretched forward. She bends her torso to the right with her fists out-stretch. As the dragon flew matching her movements even without hands. 

As she threw her arms forward white fire bursts from her fists and shoots into the sky as she stares.

“Fire,” she said before turning and facing the master who was smiling,

“What have you learned little one?” she asked as Dany bowed her head,

“Firebending is life. The Throne was my drive and when I got it. I lost that drive. Now I have a new drive. To lead the Seven Kingdoms to peace,” she said as Jaehaera nodded her head,

“Use this well. Daenerys Targaryen” she said as she soured down to her hole.

Dany turned and grinned at Gaemon who stood with his mouth hanging open at the door,

“Guess I was worthy?” she asked as he nodded,

“Yes, but you see! Now that you know where we are!” he said as her eyes grew wide and she reached to raise her palm. They didn’t scare her. Not anymore. As she glared her eyes at him. She saw the hilt of a sword slam into the back of his head. 

Konietzko stood holding her sword as he tossed it to her as she grabbed the handle in mid-air. Smirking cooly,

“Thanks, I owe you one,” she said as he rolled his eyes,

“Gaemon’s my best friend. But does he need to get over his hate for people he’s never met” he said as she glared at her,

“But really don’t fucking tell anyone,” he said darkly as she bowed,

“I swear,” she said. 

“Then please leave before he wakes up. I’ll have to figure out how to make him not mad at me for the next month” he joked as Dany laughed,

“Thank you”

* * *

It was two weeks later Jon Snow found himself with his mother. Sitting in the now rebuild Dragon Pit. This pit free and simply a place for the dragons to live and landed and take off. The two watching as Dany danced with her dragons in the air following her movements. As she finished the dance. 

Jon clapped,

“That dance is fantastic love!” he said as Lyanna nodded. Her head-snapping,

“It’s not a dance. It’s an Ancient form from the era of the first Avatar!” Dany snapped as he grinned,

“Oh but what is it called loved?” he teased as she glared,

“You know. You're not king until I marry you, If marry you” she added with a smirk as he looked at her shocked and appalled,

“The point is one word and I can have your head,” she said as he grinned,

“You’d missed me too much,” he said as she smirked,

“I’ve been with more than a few men and to be honest you're the smallest,” she said as his face grew red in shock. Lyanna looked ready to throw up,

“Dany what the fuck!” 

“It’s a joke!” she snapped as he glared,

“My mother is here”

“So”

“SO! YOU CAN’T SAY THAT”

“Why not aren’t we” she started as he glared,

“No I don’t think of myself like that. I am a Stark” he bit as she sighed,

“Alright I’m sorry” she stressed as Lyanna stood,

“And on this wonderful note, I’m fucking leaving,” she said as she stood and rushed away faster then Arya in the Avatar State. 

Dany glared at Jon,

“It’s still not a dance. It’s a firebending form,” she told him as he smirked,

“What did you call it?” he asked as she sighed her eyes wide,

“The dancing dragon,”

Jon Snow’s laughter was filled her ears and all she could do was smile. Entering a stance,  
  
"So Lord Stark will you honor this Queen with a match?" she asked as he grinned,  
  
"Bring it on Mother Of Flame" 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall pretty fun chapter. I wanted to do something short and fun with Dany before we go back to serious In the North And The South. We will be doing a One-Shot next week. Taking place during Legend Of Arya. As well as maybe another one shot after that. Then we will start A Hunt For The King's Blood. Seeing Gendrya looking for Gendry siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be three or four chapters and if you haven't guess takes a lot of ideas from the episode the Firebending Masters. It's a pretty simple chapter. Arya doesn't appear in this story so don't expect any crazy Avatar stuff this is all about Dany and just Dany, Jon will play a minor role in the last chapter. I only tagged it Jon/Dany as they are together in the story tho it's not a plot point.


End file.
